


T-CEST Drabbles

by KylaGalaxyWorld



Category: Donatello - Fandom, Michelangelo - Fandom, Raphael - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, leonardo - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaGalaxyWorld/pseuds/KylaGalaxyWorld
Summary: A set of TCEST Drabbles I will produce in my own time, for the fandom's pleasure. This will include Lemons and Fluff. You have been warned!





	1. Leo/Don: Slippy Rooftop (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don challenges Leo in the rain. Too bad the rooftop is against him.

Rapidly, the heavy dew enveloped the irksome rooftops of New York. The flawless sound of footsteps reflected off the solid slates. A swift streak of blue was followed closely behind by the purple shadow. A hearty laugh was heard from the fearless leader as he once again leaped over a gap between the rooftops. He glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes focusing on his younger brother, leaping over behind him. He felt the ever-growing chill crawl up into his shell yet he ignored it for the joy he felt being with Don. He turned back to focus on what was ahead of him, calling out to his brother.

"At least TRY to keep up Donnie," Leo exclaimed with a teasing tone. "I know you can do better than this. You are always bouncing off the walls during training, I can't see why you're not doing that now."

Although he couldn't see his brother, he felt Donnie's eyes bore into the back of his head and Leo knew he had touched a nerve. Hearing the genius pick up the pace, Leo began to speed up himself. 'No more going easy on him. Now lets see what he can really do.' Leo thought in the back of his mind. Together they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until Leo realised that the two of them were closing in on the docks. He was about to call Donnie and suggest a rest when he was cut off by Donnie himself.

"Leo, we should stop! With this much rain, the rooftops are becoming more dangerous, which means we can-AHHH!" 

Leo turned just in time to catch the sound of a carapace hit the cold stone. He felt the up-coming laughter crawling up his throat as he glanced over Don's sprawled out form. With slow steps, he approached the dazed turtle and felt himself break. Placing his hands on his bent knees, Leo could no longer contain his laughter. Don growled within the back of his throat as Leo did not offer any sort of assistance to help him. Taking in Leo's hysteric stature, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw Leo's hand just within his reach. With a playful glare, Don grabbed onto Leo's hand and yanked him hard, making the older turtle tumble onto him.

Both were conceived with laughter, as the dew drops poured over them and the rooftop. Don glanced at the nearest puddle of water that had collected and placed as much as he could into his palm. Ignoring the freezing touch, he dashed his brother with the rainwater. Leo yelped as a cold shiver went down his shell, yet he got Donnie back with his own little shower. Together they splashed and rolled each other until they were side by side, breathless. Leo turned his head and looked at his brother, watching Don take deep breathes to calm down his pounding heart. Leo sat up and draped himself halfway onto Don's plastron. 

"I love you Don." Those words alone were enough to make Donnie's breath hitch. He watched as his big brother leaned down to connect their lips, instantly falling into the dance. Reaching up, he placed a hand on the back of Leo's head, denying him the option to pull away. Together they fell more and more into the passion until their lungs ached. Despite wanting to keep on going, Leo pulled their lips apart. Both breathless once again, Don couldn't help but smile. 

"I love you too, Leo. Now we should head home. I've got a strange feeling we're both going to get sick from this." Getting up, Don looked over at Leo, seeing the small pout on his lips. Turning back, he added, "It was totally worth it though. Race you home!"

Leo watched as Don sped off towards the lair. Shaking his head, he followed. He would rather lay in bed sick with his mate then train in the dojo any day.


	2. Raph/Don: Payback (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie gets his revenge on Raph.

Don was just as stubborn as Raph was. He knew that himself. However, this time was going to be the last. Donnie was pacing across the length of his lab over and over, waiting for the hothead to return. This was the fifth time this week. Raph had argued with Leo, ran off into the sewers and every time he came back, Don had to open up the first aid kit. Now Don was sick of it. He glanced up at the slanted clock on the tattered side of his desk. 2AM. 

"Raph, if you're not home in five minutes, I'm coming out there to kick your shell myself." he said to himself, letting out a tempered huff. As if on cue, the hot head passed through the lab doors, trying his best to hide the small cuts on his arms. As he turned, he instantly saw the annoyed look on his brother's face. Smiling sheepishly, he approached, noticing how Don seemed to have the first aid kit already open. 

Don wasn't gentle. He pulled tightly on the thread that was piercing his brothers skin, making Raph hiss at the pulse of pain. He knew he had blown the genius over his last nerve. Once the harsh treatment had finally finished, Raph tried to make a hasty escape. He didn't expect the firm grasp of Don's hands forcefully push him back against the wall.

"Ow! The shell Don?!" he yelled; instantly shutting up when he saw the cold look that had took over Don's face. It made him shiver with fear. Usually when Donnie had this face on, he knew he was in trouble. BIG trouble.

"This is the last time Raph. You've done this six times now. I'm sick of it. Sick. of. it!" Don pulled Raph forward with the strength Raph didn't even know he had. "You're not going anywhere until I punish you."

Those words caught Raph's interest. Glancing up into Don's hazel eyes, he swallowed audibly. "Punish me? How?" he questioned, slightly puzzled as to what had come over his brother. He was forcefully pushed back up against the wall, this time meeting Donnie's sly smirk.

"You may be my brother, but you're also my mate. I know what makes you tick, and I'm planning to use that to my advantage tonight." he said, darkly. Raph felt himself shiver. Donnie was playing with him. He knew using a dark tone would make Raph as hard as rock within seconds. He felt a hand glide over his slit, and felt himself drop down. 

Don wrapped his hand and pumped Raph's cock as fast as he could, getting it into a full erection. He bit at the skin of his strong mate, hearing him churr and moan with every one of his movements. He could feel himself grow so turned on; he wanted to ravage his mate. Pulling back from Raph's neck, he pulled away from the engorged cock, hearing his mate whine at the loss of contact. He roughly grabbed his mates hips and forced his legs open wider. Allowing himself to drop down, Don grabbed the lube that was conveniently on his desk, and began to coat his fingers. 

Raph felt himself stuck in a daze. He was hard as shell and about to get fucked hard by his sexy, brainiac mate. He moaned as he felt the hard shove of a slick finger breach his tight muscles. Throwing his head back against the cold metal, he bucked his hips, wanting the contact on his cock to return. He felt the rough insert of another finger, stretching his muscles widely. The fingers in his ass were relentless, pounding against his prostate till he saw stars. He felt himself grow close to his climax, but just as he was about to explode, the fingers pulled themselves out with a hard tug.

"This is still your punishment Raph. Now it's my turn to top." Without warning, Don slammed his slick cock inside Raph's tight heat and began to thrust. He gave Raph no mercy. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the lab, followed by Raph's screams of pleasure and Don's soft moans. "Ah, ah, ah! Donnie! Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!" Don grunted, feeling Raph's tight grip on his shoulders and the sweet, tight muscles tighten around his pulsing cock, 

"You like this Raph? Like taking my big cock? Want me to pound you till you can't walk?"

"Fuck! Don, yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

The pace swiftly picked up, Don losing complete control. Raph's prostate was repeatedly struck, causing the hot head to buck his hips to meet Don's thrusts. Together, they grew closer and closer to their climax. Seeing the stars behind his eyes, Raph let out a rough growl, bucking his hips more quickly.

"You gonna cum Raphie? Want me to help you?" the genius questioned, ignoring his own pleasure and focused on Raph's flushed face.

"Don! Don, don't...don't stop! I'm so close!" was the reply that flew out of Raph's mouth. 

Don increased the speed of his thrusts, till he was almost a blur. He could feel his lungs ache for air, yet his mind was telling him to punish his mate to the point of exhaustion. 

"You gonna run out again next time Raph? That is...IF you CAN run that is?"

"No! I won't run out! Ah, ah! Donnie! I-I'm cumming!" With a mighty roar, Raph's cock spurted rope after rope of cum, staining Don's plastron and neck. Don was in wonder, watching his mate have his first ever touchless orgasm. He felt himself lose it. Grunting loudly, he pressed himself deep into Raph's tight ass and filled his mate with his warm, slick cum. Raph sighed as the afterglow settled in, burying his head into Don's shoulder. 

"You're so gonna feel that tomorrow."

"Don't rub it in Brainiac..."


	3. Mikey/Leo: Kitten Trouble (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wants Mikey to himself for the night. Klunk, however, doesn't want to share his owner with the fearless leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for not being as active. I was moving away, since I start collage this year. But now that I'm all set, I'm going to be writing a lot more, so stay tuned for more drabbles coming your way!

Leo made his way into the lair only to find his mate sat down on the couch, petting the ginger cat, eyes glued to television. Leo didn't pay attention to what programme Mikey was watching as he made his way over to his mate. Claiming a seat besides the orange-banded turtle, Mikey immediately curled up in Leo's arms. Nuzzling his cheek, Leo tilted Mikey's head towards him and claimed his lips. The kiss was slow, a dance of love and trust. A kiss from Leo, was like heaven to Mikey. The prankster stopped his petting on his feline friend, and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. Klunk, however, didn't like that one bit. He pawed at Mikey's plastron, hoping the attention would turn back on him. Mikey ignored him, to indulged in Leo's lips to notice. Klunk eyed Leo with envy, and mewled loudly. That got Mikey's attention. Mikey pulled back from Leo, who chased his lips when they left his own. 

"Aw, sorry Klunk. I didn't mean to forget about you." Mikey purred, returning back to stroking the ginger cat. Leo tensed up with anger. His mate wanted to pet a cat rather then head off somewhere private with him? He'll change that. Once he was sure Mikey had all his focus on Klunk, he leaned forward and ran his tongue from Mikey's shoulder up to his collarbone. Mikey shuddered at the feeling of Leo's tongue touching and tasting his skin with sure care. Gently grabbing Mikey's jaw, Leo put down enough pressure to tilt Mikey's head back. Once Mikey's head was comfortably placed on his shoulder, he latched onto his neck. Mikey moaned softly, feeling his mates teeth graze his pulse point with ease, playing with his life so delicately. Leo then found that once place that made Mikey shudder. He sucked on that spot, determined to leave a hickey, hearing the soft moans and pleads flow from Mikey's mouth. 

Klunk wasn't about to let his luxury be ruined by Leo's presence. With a screeching howl, he jumped up and sank his fangs into Leo's hand, which was holding Mikey against his shoulder. The pain was instant, and quite strong. Leo let go quickly.

"OW!"

Mikey jumped as Leo's grip disappeared suddenly. Turning around, he saw Leo holding onto his hand, small droplets of blood slowly running off his skin. Mikey could easily tell that only the work of cat fangs could have made such small yet painful damage. He turned and quickly brushed Klunk off his lap, scowling the cat in the process. 

"Klunk! You bad kitty! Shoo!"

Klunk hissed at Leo, swearing revenge as he scampered off towards the lab. Mikey gulped, knowing that he would get in trouble for that. Quickly, he grabbed Leo and pulled him up the stairs towards their bedroom, the door shutting as a yell of Mikey's name rang out from the lab. Leo sat down on the bed, wincing at the bite. Mikey rummaged through his bedside cabinet before pulling out some disinfectant wipes and a small bandage. He sat next to Leo and began to clean up his poor mate's hand.

"How can that cat make things so painful?" Leo asked, looking into Mikey's sapphire eyes. Mikey replied with a shrug as he tied the bandage into place. After he was done, he got up and placed himself in Leo's lap, facing him. 

"I dunno, but I pretty sure he won't bother us whilst we're in here~" Mikey purred, seductively. Leo churred, pulling Mikey forward as he fell back. Before latching on to Mikey's neck once more, he suddenly had a thought.

"I'm pretty sure your cat has something against me. I think he doesn't like sharing you."

Mikey let out a loud laugh and Leo couldn't help but join in. Klunk may be Mikey's cat, but Mikey is Leo's mate. He will damn keep it that way.


	4. Donnie/Mikey: Ruined Experiment (Slight Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie gets revenge after Mikey ruins his current experiment. Turns out that 'revenge' is the discovery of one of Mikey's kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for the lack of response. I've just started college so I've been busy with all of that lately. Luckily I have the weekend off so I can write again! Enjoy!

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Donnie cried as his eyes scanned over the mess his younger brother had made. His current experiment was now black and bubbling in the glass tube, the liquid overflowing and pouring out on Donnie's desk. His notes were ruined and there was hardly any trace of the chemicals he had used. Spinning around on his heels, he glared at Mikey, furious. Mikey just chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Sorry bro," Mikey explained, tensing as Donnie approached him. "Raph pushed me into the chemicals you were using and some must have ended up getting into the tube." Growing even more tense, he backed up as Donnie continued on striding forward. Before he even had a chance to escape, he found himself spun around and bending over Donnie's lap. With a yelp, Mikey held his breath.

"Well Mikey, after all the warning I have given you, I don't think a verbal punishment is going to work." Donnie explained, getting comfortable on his desk chair. Mikey squealed, trying his hardest to get away. Donnie held him down with his forearms, before raising one hand and bringing it down on Mikey's pert ass.

SMACK!

Mikey froze, shocked at the sudden hit. Donnie had never done this to him, even in the bedroom. He would be lying to himself and his mate if he denied that fact that this punishment was turning him on. Donnie raised his hand once again, bringing it down with even more force then last time.

SMACK! SMACK!

Mikey held his breath, feeling his cock twitch inside his plastron. Donnie would never let him live it down if he dropped down, yet just thinking about his mate spanking him till he came was very arousing. More spanks followed, and Mikey had to bite his lip till he drew blood to prevent himself moaning. Until..

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oooohhhh!~"

Mikey clamped his hands over his mouth, turning red in horror and embarrassment. However, he heard nothing but Donnie's dark chuckle. The spanking continued on, and Mikey's dick fell from his plastron. "Are you enjoying yourself Mikey?" Donnie questioned, licking his lips at the churrs and moans Mikey was releasing. Mikey couldn't hold on for much longer. His tail wagged with the pleasure and his head was erased of all his thoughts. 

"DONNIE!~ DON'T STOP!~ HARDER!~"

Donnie laughed and complied to Mikey's wishes. Mikey felt his cock twitch, before feeling it swell. He was close, so close. He opened his mouth to speak when the spanking came to a halt. Whimpering, Mikey began to lift his head when Donnie's hands returned to his ass, rubbing and massaging the red skin. Soft moans escaped Mikey, his pleasure still aflame, yet his climax was slowly dying away. "Donnie~ Please bro~ I'm sorry, I won't come here without your permission~ Just please finish me off!~" Mikey begged, his tail twitching. His plea was met with silence. It was too quiet for Mikey's liking. He lifted his head to see what Donnie was-

SMACK!

With incredible force, Mikey launched forward, his climax hitting. His cock spurted rope after rope of warm cum, Mikey screaming Donnie's name as it splashed against the floor and his thighs. Once his high was over, and the afterglow was settling in, he felt himself being lifted into Donnie's lap. With his carapace against Donnie's plastron, he could not see Donnie's face, but he kiss that was placed on his cheek told him that Donnie enjoyed that just as much as he did. With Donnie nuzzling his neck, he began to doze off, feeling relaxed and content. That is...until he heard Donnie's voice.

"You're banned from my lab until I say so. Oh, and no sex for a week."


	5. Leo/Raph: Always (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo are heading home after a race on the rooftops. Raph uses this time to tell Leo how he feels.

Crystal water flowed through the rusted iron bars, entering another rushing stream down into the deeper depths of the sewers. New York had fallen silent, as a new day was waiting to arrive. However, just because the city was silent, doesn't mean that everyone was asleep.  
Laughter echoed through the solid stone tunnel, as two shadowed figures made their way back through the damp path. The taller one lightly punched the others shoulder.

"I'll get you next time Raph." Leo muttered as Raph's lips curled up into a sly smirk.

"Dream on fearless."

Leo chuckled, treasuring this rare moment. For tomorrow they will be going back to having the same old fights, slamming each other's doors and storming out in a bad mood. He didn't even realise his expression had changed, but Raph caught it immediately. Raph could just see what Leo was thinking. 

"I hate it too..."

Leo jumped a little, "Sorry, what?"  
Raph suddenly stopped and leaned his shell against the wall. His arms folded across his chest, and his emerald eyes no longer met Leo's sapphire ones.  
"These fights...they're pointless for us now. I know how much they hurt you..."  
Leo's whole body tenses up, a coil building up in his stomach. He really had to talk about it now?

"Raph, they don't hurt me-"

"Bullshit!"

Leo was taken aback, but was cut of from saying anymore.

"All these fights we have Leo...they hurt both of us! But it hurts me more hearing you sobbing into your pillow when I finally come home! I care about you Leo, and I hate seeing you upset because of...because of...me..."  
Raph's shoulders slumped, and his breathing was shaky, like he had just released everything and had deflated like a balloon. Leo stayed frozen, his brain trying to process what Raph had just said. 

"Are you gonna say something or what fearless?" 

Raph didn't like Leo's silence, not one bit. He would rather just get this lecture over with so he could go home and curl up in his bed, hoping he could fade away like every other night. Leo snapped out of it, his eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of hope.

"What are you saying Raph?"

Raph groaned. For a leader of four mutant ninja turtles, he was surprised that he was this blind. Donnie was the one who told Raph what his hidden feelings were before Raph even asked him! Mikey just wouldn't pay attention.

"Do I have too spell it for you? I'm. In. Love. With. You!"

Raph's eyes suddenly widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, yet it was too late. Leo's cheeks began to shade with a dark red, and his eyes scanned over Raph to analyse any possibility of a lie. Raph turned his head away, cursing himself for blurting it out.

"I'm sorry Leo...Just forget that happened-"

"No."

Raph peeked up only to find himself pinned by hands at either side of his head.

"I will not forget it, ever. I love you too Raph."

Raph glanced up into Leo's deep blue pools and his cheeks dusted a light pink. Raph leaned up, catching himself and Leo by surprise as he connected their lips in their first kiss. Lips opens, and tongues explored. Saliva was exchanged and teeth clashed. It was heaven. Leo was the first to pull away, breaking the string of saliva that connected them for a few seconds longer. With panting breaths, Raph smiled.

"Love ya fearless~"

"I love you too hothead, always~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay, college stuff happened. Here you guys go! Pretty sure this couple is all of your OTPs right? I took this from my one-shot book on Wattpad. Enjoy! -Kyla x


	6. Raph/Don: Nightwatcher (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don runs into Raph whilst he's wearing his Nightwatcher suit. The suit, plus a hot mate is enough to get Donnie aroused.

It was a warm, peaceful night in New York and Donnie was in the junkyard collecting spare parts for his latest invention. He stumbled and jumped as he carried his bulging duffle bag, his humming filling the silent air. He glanced at the watch attached to his wrist and read the time. 2am. Damn, he's been out for a while! Leo was going to kill him when he found out about this. He let out a heavy side, and glanced up at the moon. He froze, his mouth going dry. He was there. Standing there, he stood on top of the rooftop, the moon illuminating the leather armour that covered his muscular body. The Nightwatcher...well, Raph. Donnie knew his brother was the Nightwatcher, yet he hadn't realised how hot he looked in that suit. Even with that metal helmet covering his face, and emerald eyes, he knew Raph was watching him from that rooftop. But why? He looked away, feeling heat flush to his cheek, and began to continue his way back to the junkyard entrance.  
He suddenly felt the wind pick up, causing him to shudder, as he felt the ice wind crawl up and into his shell. He sighed, as he continued to walk, shivering more with each steady step he took. He became clouded with his own thoughts, and he obviously did not notice the armour wearing turtle that landed behind him. 

"Donnie?"

Donnie let out a startled gasp and spun around, dropping his duffle bag which landed with a CLANG! against the hard concrete.

"Whoa! Donnie, it's me! Relax."

Raph slowly pulled off his helmet, revealing his emerald eyes that pulled Donnie into his trance. Donnie huffed, and punched his arm playfully. 

"You scared my shell off me!"

Raph chuckled lowly and stared into those beautiful, spice eyes of his younger brother. He couldn't resist him. Donnie was his mate, and boy he wanted him. Raph stepped forward and pressed his head into Donnie's neck. He inhaled his scent, and he felt Donnie shudder. Donnie wanted this just as much as he did. Raph pushed Donnie forward, till his shell hit a solid brick wall. Donnie let a small churr escape his chest, and his tail uncurled, allowing Raph access to the place only he could feel. Raph growled, and began to strip off his suit. Keeping the suit on his hips, he gave himself some space for his cock to drop down out of hiding. Donnie eyed the large, dark organ with lust and allowed his arms to wrap freely around Raph's neck. Raph gripped Donnie's ass and hoisted him up against the wall. Their beaks met, and tongues intertwined. Donnie's duffle bag was completely forgotten, as the two turtles got more and more into the heat of the action. Raph lowered his fingers down Donnie's plastron and rubbed the slit containing his mates cock. Within seconds, Donnie dropped down, which allowed Raph to move on. Without no lube, he began to prep Donnie with his fingers, getting as deep as he could in order to create as much pleasure as he could. 

"Raph!~ Please!~"

Donnie tilted his head back against the wall and gripped Raph's shoulders tightly as Raph removed his fingers and placed his cock at his well prepped entrance. Raph looked into those spicy eyes as he lowered Donnie down on his cock.

"Ah! Fuck Raphie~"

Raph's cock twitched inside Donnie's tight heat. It was rare to hear Donnie swear, but during sex, he allowed his dirty mouth to speak whatever came to his mind. He buried his head into Raph's neck as he felt himself being pounded into.

"Fuck...Donnie, how are you...ngh!...so tight?~"

"Ah!~ Raphie, please..."

Raph chuckled, looking for that special place inside Donnie, that he knew drove the younger turtle wild.

"Please what Donnie-boy?~"

"Fuck me!!~"

Raph thrust deeply inside the warm cave, hitting that pleasurable spot over and over. Donnie screamed and moaned in pleasure, seeing nothing but stars in his eyes. Suddenly, without any warning, Donnie screamed loudly.

"RAPH!!~"

Raph suddenly felt something warm coat his plastron, and he immediately felt himself lose control. His body shuddered and finally he let it loose. His seed spread out inside Donnie's now even tighter tunnel, and Donnie shivered in delight. Raph held himself against Donnie, his legs shaking and about to fall under him. Yet he kept a tight grip on Donnie, feeling Donnie relax in his chest.

"What...huff....brought that on Raph?" 

"I don't know, but for me it was those eyes of yours~"

Donnie chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Raph's cheek.

"For me it was your suit~ I love you being all badass at night~"

"Look's like I'm wearing this in the bedroom more often."

Donnie churred, and his tail wagged rapidly.

"We're both gonna get a lecture from Leo tomorrow, but it was SO worth it~"


	7. Mikey/Raph: Prank (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets revenge on Mikey after he was the victim from the jokesters last prank.

"MIKEY!"

Raph's angered yell echoed through out the silent lair. Leo groaned, covering his ears to block out his hot-headed brother's voice. He just wanted to relax for once, but knowing Mikey was in a mischievous mood, he knew that wouldn't happen. Donnie, with a steady hand, was about to test out his latest batch of retro-mutagen, when he heard Raph's mighty yell. He jumped, and juggled the beaker between his hands before eventually catching it with both hands. A slight growl came from his throat, as he pulled his goggles off his eyes to rest on top of his head. He placed the beaker down on his desk and stormed out into the main living area of the lair. 

"Can you guys please--"

Donnie suddenly stopped with a snorted laugh. He covered his mouth at the sight in front of him, his shoulders jolting with every muffled chuckle that escaped him. Raph stood there, dripping wet, with a metal bucket on his head. Raph growled at him.

"DON'T. START. DONNIE."

Leo groaned loudly and turned to them, throwing his arms up into the cold air.

"Can you guys stay--"

Leo stopped himself, and burst into laughter. He placed a hand over his eyes, the other around his stomach and he toppled over in laughter. Raph wanted to do nothing but beat the shell off of Leo. However, a cheerful voice cut him off, and change he thoughts into getting back at his baby brother.

"Gotcha Raphie!"

Raph clenched his fists and charged at him. Mikey yelled and the game of cat and mouse began. Obviously Mikey got away, but Raph wouldn't give up that easily. This meant war. A major plan began to form in Raphael's head. He only had to wait until everyone was asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(That Night...)

Raph slowly made his way to the orange turtle's bedroom. However he made sure his brothers were asleep first. He poked his head into Leo's room, seeing his older brother perfectly curled up in his blankets, clearly comfortable and warm. A small smile came across Raph's face as he slowly slid back out. He closed the door to Leo's room, and carefully made his way to his younger brother's rooms. He poked his head into Donnie's room, seeing his brother sprawled out on the bed, clearly in his own dream world, which made Raph let out a small chuckle and sneak back out. Now it was Mikey's turn. Knowing Mikey, he was probably just pretending to be asleep. Raph snuck into his brothers room, and shut the door quietly, turning the lock. He smirked evilly and folded his arms. He couldn't wait to see Mikey's face. 

"I know you're awake Mikey."

Mikey jolted with a yelp, gripping his blankets tightly and sitting up straight. He placed a hand on his heart, feeling it wanting to jump out of his shell.

"Sheesh Raph! You scared the shell off of me!"

Mikey then gasped, when he felt Raph's weight on top of him. His arms were pinned above his head in Raphael's tight grip, making him let out a whimper. He looked deeply into Raph's emerald eyes.

"Please don't kill me Raph."

Raph chuckled quietly, as he knew Donnie's room was right next door, and waking him up was a big mistake. He didn't want to deal with a grouchy Donnie when he had Mikey all to himself tonight. 

"Kill you? Nah, but I am gonna punish you for that stupid prank of yours~"

Raph then moved his hands to place Mikey's hands in one tightened grip. Using his now free hand, he trailed it down his little brother's plastron, getting a little gasp from the younger one. He rubbed his hands over the small slit that kept Mikey's cock secure, and couldn't help but smirk as a churr came from the turtle below him.

"Raphie...~"

Raph chuckled, and kissed his gorgeous little brother, churring as he felt Mikey kiss back. He forced Mikey's lips apart, his tongue gliding along every surface he could reach. He sped his hand up, feeling Mikey's cock drop down into his waiting palm. Pumping his cock, Raph pulled away from Mikey's soft lips, a string of saliva following. Mikey was panting and churring softly, biting his lip to try and prevent himself from waking up his other two sleeping brothers. Raph used all his strength to pull himself closer, and removed the belt that stayed across his shell. Once he had got the soft, leather off he threw it too the side.

"Lube Mikey, where is it?"

This time it was Mikey who chuckled, and sat up, throwing his arms out of Raph's grip.

"I'm already prepped, I saw this coming a mile off~"

Before Raph could speak, he felt Mikey push himself closer. Raph held Mikey's hips as he smirked to himself. He quickly entered Mikey's warm, tight heat. Without warning, he began to thrust as fast and as hard as he could. He was getting more turned on by the sweet sounds coming from Mikey's mouth.

"Ahh!~ Raphie~"

"Mikey!~ So tight!~"

Mikey arched his back, his head falling back deeper into the pillow as Raph continued to ravish him. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't complaining one bit. He suddenly felt a clench in his stomach and he felt himself tighten around Raph's cock. Raph felt it too, which brought on his orgasm, yet he was determined to make Mikey cum first. He sped up his hand, and began to rub his thumb against Mikey's tip. This sent Mikey over the edge. He couldn't help himself. He yelled in pleasure as cum splattered against his plastron and all over Raph's hand. Raph groaned loudly and pressed himself as deep inside Mikey as he could and let out his hot cum. Mikey churred as he felt himself be filled with Raph's seed, and he felt the afterglow take effect. Raph slowly pulled out and collapsed besides the panting turtle. Their bodies were slick with sweat and both had clear evidence of their actions all over them. Mikey turned his head to face Raph, feeling his heart finally slow back down.

"I love you Raph~"

Raph smiled with a small chuckle.

"I love you too Mikey~"

Suddenly the door flung open, and a pillow hit Raph square in the face. Mikey quickly covered themselves as Donnie walked in, followed by Leo.

"You really had to do that at 3AM?!" Donnie screamed.

Leo folded his arms around Donnie's waist, holding him back from practically pouncing on the two.

Leo scolded them, "I've got him you two, but he is right. You need to learn to be more quiet." Leo scolded them

With a few tugs, Leo managed to get Donnie out of the room and shut the door behind him. Mikey turned his back to Raph who only chuckled and pulled Mikey into his chest. Both of them fell into a relaxing sleep, both staying close to each other and churring softly. On the other side of the door, Leo had finally had it with Donnie's squirming form. He would shut him up, and he knew just how too. He pinned Donnie to the wall with a growl.

"I don't know why you're complaining to them when we're just as loud as they are~"

Donnie flushed, but growled back, "Next time we have sex I'm not making a sound."

Leo pecked his cheek chuckling and whispered, "Oh don't worry, I'll make you scream. One way or another~"

Donnie let out a soft moan as Leo sunk his teeth into his neck. He has already lost.


	8. Leo/Don: Dirty Dancing (Slight Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's birthday has arrived, and he is given the chance to dance with someone. Leo only has his eyes on Donnie.

"Happy Birthday Leo!"

The candles were blown out and the frosted delight was passed through the lair. If you didn't know already, today was Leo's birthday, and his brothers have thrown him a huge party to celebrate their oldest brother. Streamers sparkled in the moonlight and laughter of friends echoed through the sewers. Soon enough, the music began to pound, and of course Mikey owned the dancefloor. Halfway through the music though, Leo was given the chance to dance with a partner. He could choose anyone. Leo's sapphire eyes scanned the room, looking for his perfect dance partner. Mikey was constantly calling out for him, wanting his attention, or maybe he just wanted to stay on the dancefloor a little longer. Raph was engaging in a conversation with April and Master Splinter, so that ruled him out. His eyes suddenly caught Donnie, standing near his lab door, looking at something he discovered on the ground. Leo got up from where he sat and stalked over to him. Once Donnie looked up, he jumped at those sapphire eyes now in front of him.

"Geeze Leo! You really need a bell or something so you can never sneak up on me."

Leo chuckled, and couldn't help but smile. He extended his hand, grinning more at the confused look on Donnie's face. To answer his question, Leo stated, "I've been given the decision of dancing with someone. I couldn't help but notice you alone here, so I figured I'd cheer you up."

Donnie's cheeks began to flush, and he was grateful for the dim lighting. He looked at Leo with surprise, yet he felt desperate to take his brothers hand.

"May I have this dance Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie smiled shyly, and gave Leo his hand, letting his brother guide him to the dancefloor. Leo placed his arms around Donnie's shoulders based on how tall his brother was. He was always jealous of Donnie's height yet he found it funny whenever Donnie had to duck through small places in the sewers. Donnie wrapped his arms around the smaller turtles waist, and both of them got lost in the music, both swaying along with each other. Neither of them missed a beat.  
Hours seemed to have passed, but neither turtle cared. All they could focus on was each other. Leo sighed in content and laid his head on Donnie's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt warm in Donnie's arms, he felt at peace with himself. Donnie blushed harder then he had ever before, as he felt the same warm feeling as Leo did. Soon enough, they both came to a stop, and Leo pulled away from his peaceful trance. He gazed up at those beautiful spice eyes, and felt himself freeze. Donnie glanced around and noticed that everyone was gone! Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, everyone! Donnie caught a small note attached to the fridge from the corner of his eye. Making out the words, it read:

'Have fun lovebirds! See you in the morning! -Raph & Mikey'

Leo chuckled as he noticed Donnie's flushed face for the first time since they started dancing. Donnie turned his gaze back on the smaller turtle and smiled. 

"Thank you Leo. You did cheer me up." Donnie explained, wearing a small smile.

Leo replied with a smile, "It is the least I can do Donnie, you do so much for me after all." 

Donnie chuckled nervously, and blinked suddenly. Leo was getting closer, MUCH closer. Their plastrons pressed together, as well as their lips. Donnie immediately fell into the heat, his grip tightening on Leo's waist as the smaller turtle let out a small churr. This was something that never occurred to Donnie. Dancing with his brother, he may have dreamed about it before. Kissing him? Never before had he even thought of this. Leo pulled away, leaving Donnie breathless. Donnie started kissing down Leo's neck, hearing his brother gasp before letting out small moans and grunts. Suddenly, blinding pleasure shot through Don's body as Leo pressed his hips against his and began to grind their expanding slits together. Donnie pulled back from Leo's neck with a gasp, and felt himself loose his breath as Leo pinned him down to the couch in the middle of the lair. 

"L-Leo...~" Donnie moaned.

Leo leaned down, placing his hands above Donnie's head and placing a soft peck on his lips. Donnie's hands gripped Leo's shell tightly, wrapping his long legs around his soon-to-be mate. They moved together, both getting blinded by the feeling of each others slit against their own, and Leo didn't hesitate in speeding up. 

Donnie screamed out, "L-Leo!~ Oh god Leo!~" 

"Donnie...~ Oh Donnie, you're so hot~" Leo groaned, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Leo couldn't stop his fast pace even if he wanted to, feeling Donnie's heat radiating off him, his sweet moans and gasps for air, and those expressions...those hot, encouraging expressions. Leo gasped as he felt closer to his peak. He captured Donnie's mouth in a long, awaited heated kiss. Donnie kissed back eagerly, bucking his hips up with each of Leo's grinds. Soon enough they both broke the kiss and shivered, breathless gasps leaving their mouths as they became one. Leo collapsed on Donnie's plastron, feeling the stickiness of their mixed love against his own. He glanced up at Donnie, who was taking deep breaths in order for his to see straight again. Leo kissed his jaw lightly, causing the taller turtle to glance down at him.

"I love you Donnie~" Leo stated, his heart fluttering.

"I love you too Leo~ Happy Birthday." Donnie replied, his head still in the clouds.

Suddenly, Donnie perked up. He giggled and held Leo tightly by his shell, "Oh yeah, and thanks for the dirty dancing~"


	9. Donnie/Mikey: Experiment (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey tries to find a way to confess to Donnie. Cheesy movie lines incoming!

The lab was occupied by the purple and orange banded brothers, and for once Mikey was focused on what Donnie was doing. He even surprised Donnie with just how focused he was. Donnie could feel Mikey's eyes directed on the small beaker in his olive-green hands. He turned his head to face Mikey, his thoughts were no longer focused on his work, but more focused on just how creepy Mikey was acting. 

"Mikey...are you...sick or something?"

Mikey let out an annoyed huff. He glared up into Donnie's spice brown eyes.

"I'm fine Donnie," he said, flailing his arms in annoyance. "You've asked me ten times now!"

Donnie couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his throat. He loved seeing Mikey like this, just being his old goofy self rather then...that creepy, staring turtle he was before. He turned back to his work, his hands fiddling with the beaker as his tongue began to poke out a little as he concentrated. He then felt a shiver go through his shell as he once again felt Mikey's eyes on him. Honestly, it made Donnie uncomfortable.

"Mikey, can you stop staring? I'm trying to create a retro-mutagen here."

No sound came from the younger turtle. He was just stood there, not moving or speaking. Heck, Donnie couldn't even tell if he was breathing!

"Mikey?"

Donnie waved a hand in front of Mikey's baby blue eyes. Still nothing. Okay, this was getting a little too creepy for Donnie's liking, and he was slightly annoyed. He let out a sharp huff and raised a hand.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey yelped as a hand collided with his hollow skull. He groaned and turned to him.

"What was that for D?!"

Donnie bit his tongue to hold back the urge to smirk, and quickly rolled his eyes. He gripped the beaker tighter in his grip, in the hopes he doesn't spill it.

"You were in your own world there for a second Mikey."

Mikey pondered for a comeback, yet he couldn't help but remember a special line he had heard whilst watching a romantic comedy on the television the night before. He also remembered how much of a crush the orange turtle had on his older brother. He decided to wing it, and see how comical this would get. He let out a small giggle, bracing himself.

"No, I'm in YOUR world!"

Donnie froze up, his pupils becoming twice as small as they were before. He wondered if even Mikey knew what he had just said, but by the content look of his little brother's face, he realised Mikey intentionally said it. He then thought more delicately about Mikey's words, coming to a surprising conclusion. Was that...a pick-up line?

"Yes it was D."

Donnie jumped at the sudden appearance of Mikey's voice. He then realised that the whole time, he was talking to himself, out loud. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Mikey saw how nervous Donnie was and felt the need to be cheesy. He winked directly at Donnie, wearing his big grin. Donnie's grip on the beaker, containing what could be a retro-mutagen test experiment, loosened and the beaker went tumbling to the ground. Being the quickest out of his brothers, Mikey quickly lunged forward and caught the beaker before it could hit the metal floorboards of the lab. He got up with the strength from his knees and handed the beaker back towards Donnie. Donnie didn't move, still caught up in a frozen trance. Mikey just calmly shrugged, placed the beaker on Donnie's desk and looked up at his taller brother.

"I think I should leave. I think I've said too much. Later, D."

With that, Mikey turned on his heel and headed for the lab doors. Donnie blinked, breaking out of his trance. He knew Mikey had a crush on someone, but all along he never knew just who was so special to the goofy turtle. Now it was clear. Donnie was the secret crush. Mikey bit his lip as he heard no sound come from Donnie. He felt tears form in the back of his eyes, but before he could run and hide them away, a three-fingered hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so. He turned his head to come face to face with none other then the science turtle himself.

"Stay Mikey. I need your help on another experiment."

It was true, Donnie did want to try another experiment, but this time it didn't involve chemicals. Neither did it involve beakers, or mechanical devices. This experiment only required him and Mikey. He saw Mikey's eyes gleam and brighten as the same big smile appeared on his face. 

"Oh? What is it D?"

Donnie turned Mikey completely around and faced him. His chest was tight, and his stomach was making him feel nauseous, yet he wanted this. He gently cupped Mikey's cheeks and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Mikey was defiantly surprised. He never thought he would be kissing his older brother in real life, as his dreams don't really count at this moment. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his heart beating against his chest. Before he could take it any further, Donnie quickly pulled back as a deep yell rang through the lab.

"GET A ROOM YOU DIRTY ANIMALS!"

Both brothers turned to see their hot-headed brother, Raph. Raph looked like he had seen a ghost, and before the two could say anything, Raph quickly left. He shuddered, as seeing his two younger brothers made him think of a certain blue banded brother. Donnie turned back to Mikey, just in time to see Mikey holding back his laughter. He swiftly moved, connecting their lips once more, in order to prevent Mikey's laughter annoying anyone within range of the lab. The kiss lasted longer then the one that was interrupted, but they didn't care. Mikey pulled away after a few more second and let out a soft, yet small churr. Donnie smiled, his gap tooth just seeming too adorable for Mikey to resist the urge to squish his cheeks. But he didn't. Instead after regaining his breath, he put his head in the crook of Donnie's neck as he felt the taller one's arms wrap around him and hold him there.

"Great experiment Donnie, you should let me be your test subject more often!"

Donnie smirk, already planning some little deeds he could preform on the younger one.

"Now that I think about it Mikey, there is a lot more experiments you could help me with~"


	10. Raph/Mikey: Kisses In The Rain (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Mikey spend some much needed time together, even if the weather is against them.

The streets of New York were silent, the only sound of the little, yet harsh drops of clear crystal hitting the rough concrete echoed the silent streets. Under the solid streets, the lair was at a common sound level of insane. Leo was frozen solid, eyes glued to the screen of the television, watching another episode of Space Heroes. The volume of the TV was at a high, in order to keep himself focused of the show, rather then his younger brothers. He didn't notice that only one brother remained in the lair with him. Donnie was babbling on to himself, mixing different chemicals, bracing himself for any sort of BANG. However, the orange and red turtles, were no where in sight. Of course, neither of them noticed. Mikey laughed, as he jumped across the rooftops, his older brother following him close behind. He never really got to spend time with Raph, but since they became more then brothers, Mikey wanted nothing more. He skidded to a stop, and turned to face his older brother, his eyes widening as Raph tackled him to the ground. Mikey couldn't help but shiver as the cold rain water hit his shell, but once he felt arms wrap around him, he felt heat immediately course through his body.

"You're so warm Raph, even when we're in the rain!"

Raph let out a warm chuckle, and nuzzled his beak against Mikey's own, a churr escaping his chest. Mikey nuzzled back, his tail wagging happily to and fro. Raph looked down into Mikey's big blue eyes, getting lost in those large, gorgeous sapphire gems, that were filled with curiosity and love. Raph churred some more, as he felt one of Mikey's hands stroke his cheek. Both of them loved to share affection, so it didn't really matter who was in charge.

"I love you so much Raphael."

Mikey used his elbows to push himself up, and join his lips to Raph's. He wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, his eyes sliding shut. Raph slid his arms around Mikey's shell as he closed his lips over Mikey's. Both turtles ignored the splashes of cold raindrops on their skins, both too into each other to even care if they began to shiver. They pulled away with a jump as Raph's T-Phone began to ring it's cheerful ringtone. Raph pulled it from his belt and placed it too his ear.

"Hello?"

Leo's panicked voice came from the other end. 

"Raph! Where are you?! Where's Mikey?!"

Raph huffed. This wasn't unusual. Actually this happened almost everyday. 

"He's with me, look, save me the lecture and we'll be on our way."

He hung up and pulled Mikey too his feet. He kissed Mikey's cheek and quickly made his way back to the lair. Once they arrived, they were dripping wet, yet unlike the other times, Leo or Donnie were not there to meet them. Mikey gave Raph a very confused look, Raph giving him back the same look. They both made they're way into the main living area, both freezing on the spot. There, in front of them, was none other then Leo, kissing a very flushed Donnie. Raph couldn't help but smirk. 

"It's about damn time you confessed Leo."

Leo pulled back with a yelp, his face flushing brightly. Donnie wasn't as embarrassed as Leo, and couldn't help but wrap his arms around Leo's chest from behind, pulling him back into him.

"You're going to leave me hanging here Leo?"

Leo glanced over at Mikey and Raph, debating his choice. Raph just chuckled and lead Mikey away to the bathroom. Leo immediately pounced back onto Donnie, wanting to finish what he had started. Mikey handed Raph a towel, which he took with a smile. Raph pecked Mikey's cheek.

"You're soaking wet Mikey."

Mikey rolled his eyes and flung his towel over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck. He kissed him sweetly again, which Raph immediately returned. Kisses in the lair were common, but kisses in the rain were rare, and to both of them, they were magical.


	11. Holy Shell!

Okay, I know it's been a while, but college has gotten in the way of me writing,but I WILL be coming back during the Easter holidays! 

BUT:

I can't thank you all enough, with all of your support and wanting to read my stories, you guys have given me the most amazing news!

Because of you guys:

These stories...have been nominated...

INTO THE UNIVERSAL TMNT FANFICTION COMPETITION! 

What?! I'm still shaking! I can't believe it! I'm so happy that you guys did this for me! I can't thank you enough!!

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! And trust me, I SHALL RETURN! 

Seriously, you guys are my fans, I would never let you guys down. Thank you from the bottom of my heart~~

I love you guys!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, I love to hear what you think!


End file.
